


Égve

by Aislin_HU



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ficlet, canon-typical suggestive themes
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Ciel ég. Sebastian segít.





	Égve

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2009 decemberében Anime Fanfiction Style-on.

Ciel ajkát jól hallható nyögés hagyta el, ahogy a hűvös ujjak megérintették a halántékát, megcirógatták a harapdálástól kivörösödött száját, majd a puha ujjbegyek lejjebb csusszanva végigsimították a nyakát. Egész testét forrónak érezte; mintha kigyulladt volna, mintha minden egyes porcikáját tűz nyaldosná…

\- Maga lángol, bocchan – állapította meg a nyilvánvalót Sebastian. A hangja már-már önelégült volt.

\- Fogd be és csi-csinálj már valamit! – _A fenébe!_ Miért kellett megakadnia a nyelvének?! Ez is Sebastian hibája, mindenről az a démon tehet…

A lüktetés a testében egyre gyorsabbá, sürgetőbbé vált, kipirult bőrére vékony verejtékréteg ült ki. Ciel bele se mert gondolni, hogyan festhetett abban a pillanatban, ahogy vöröslő arccal levegőért kapkodott.

Aztán Sebastian kesztyűtlen keze lazán kipattintotta a fiú ingén lévő aranyozott gombokat, besiklott a vékony anyag alá, szétterült a forró mellkason, és Ciel úgy érezte, a szívverése is eláll, ahogy a jeges hideg lassan szétáradt a bőrén. Megborzongott.

Összeszorította a szemét, és mikor a következő pillanatban végre valahára ott érezte magán a komornyik tenyerét, ahol a leginkább tüzelt a teste, felnyögött.

– Ahogy kívánja – duruzsolta teljes nyugalommal Sebastian… azzal elemelte jobbját Ciel homlokáról, és a kellemesen hűvös testrészt egy szinte már fájdalmasan hideg törlőkendőre cserélte.

Ciel élesen felszisszent, és miközben a fogai összekoccantak a jeges borogatás miatt, még több vér öntötte el az arcát - ezúttal a méregtől, amiért Sebastiannak volt bőr a képén elégedetten felkuncogni.

– Mondtam, hogy ne öltözzön olyan lengén, bocchan.


End file.
